


a pot of hyacinths

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anyways, Birthday, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Houseplant Flowey, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nice Chara, Other, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sharing a Body, Soft Chara, Undertale Neutral Route, a good child a great child, crappy flower metaphores, i love chara and frisk and asriel they are good kids flawed kids but good kids listen, implied neutral runs, just ignore the fact i wrote at the edge past me was a fool, same for frisk and asriel, the smol gay beans have arived, they are just a non binary ghost ok fandom? be nice to them jeez they are like 2, they have made many of mistakes but they are just a kid ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: You remember when you fell, how you gasped out a breath and a not so silent scream before impact. Who would have thought that day would be hailed as your Birthday from there out, even after your death?Or; Chara has a ok time with Frisk.





	

It was morning, and you where half asleep in frisks mind scape, when frisk spoke

_Chara? Happy birthday!!_

You froze, now fully awake, and sputter

_*Wh-what?_

_Its the anniversary of when you fell!!_

Frisk, that fucker how did they...?!

_When you where asleep I asked flowey!_

Well.

 

You decide that bodies are weird.

It takes a while for you to get control, you're not used to having a body, and you wobble and shake.

Frisk giggles inside your head as you fall for the fifth time today.

You scowl, its not like you asked for control, but Frisk thought it would be a "good gift"

And... well, you can't say no to _them._

 

You nervously stumble into the wind seal, and scowl.

".....Hello Asr-- I mean, Flowey."

"Nice fall, clumsy.What do you want?"

You stay quite, for a bit, before sighing.

".......Nothing, I guess. Just.. Thank you."

He looks at you weirdly, eyes narrowing and eyebrows raising

"..For what?"

You reach out slowly, Flowey shrinking away just a bit, and gently patted.

"Wh-what was that for! You idiot!!" 

Flowey stuttered, blushing and surprised.

"Thank you for telling frisk when my birthday was."

His eyes widened, almost comically, and you snicker.

As he stutters and bumbles you cant help but think that there's more of the old Azzy in him then he thinks.

 

Toriel is out today, so its frisks job to tend to the potted plants, which of course means, its your job.

These flowers remind you of frisk, in a way. a cluster of happiness, in need of care. It does help that they are also the color of frisks trusty sweater. 

_Hyacinth._

_*Hm?_

_That flower is called a Hyacinth. Its suppose to mean sincerity, rashness, guilt, and love. Its truly a pitiful flower, don't you think?_

_*....I think its beautiful..._

_....Thanks_

 

You decide to take extra care with those flowers.

 

_*Frisk!! I found chocolate!!_

_...Chara._

_*I'm gonna eat it all!!!_

_Chara nooooo_

_*Chara **yes**!!!_

 

You walk out into the sun.

Its warm, on your skin, its not to sunny nor to dark.

A small smile plays on your lips as you smell the outside in what feels like-and probably was-forever.

_*Frisk? Thank you._

_*.......I love you._

You feel them smile as they reply, _I love you too_

 

Later that day frisk complained about their stomach ache from all the chocolate you ate, and Toriel banded them from eating anymore.

But that was fine, you think, as you plant a ghost kiss on your partners cheek.


End file.
